


Her neck

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First kiss scene, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: A caress, a bite, a soft kiss… even his simple breath on her neck made her shiver. For him, nothing was more delightful than that.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Her neck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Every part of you" (A little collection of ficlets showing Matt and Karen's obsession for each other and for every single part of their bodies.)

A caress, a bite, a soft kiss… even his simple breath on her neck made her shiver. For him, nothing was more delightful than that.

It all started the night he first kissed her. He pulled her hand, they stopped walking, and a yearning began building up inside both of them. He went slowly, wanting to capture that moment without missing any detail: the touch of her hand, the rhythm of her heart, her every movement under the rain. He would've loved to kiss her right there, but instead, he took a deep breath, inhaled her deeply and focused on the raindrops mixed with her scent.

His finger started traveling up her arm, he could almost taste her then, and when he reached the corner of her shoulder it was so damn hard to resist. Her breathing getting heavier by the second, her lips longing for him, her skin ever so welcoming. She was contagious. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but he went slowly.

He caressed her neck, the back of her ear and her jawline. She was wet and she was sweet. His senses had long ago drawn a picture of her for him, but this was much, much better. Front row to her shape, her tenderness and her thirst.

It was while caressing her neck that she got goosebumps in her whole body. When her face danced in his palm and her lips parted, he could no longer resist and finally kissed her. A kiss he'd remember vividly for the rest of his life. She was fire and heaven all together, and so into him that he could hardly believe it.

Hundreds of nights later, the passion is still there. She still giggles whenever he surprises her with his teeth behind her ear, she still vibrates when he kisses her throat while making love to her, she still tucks her hair aside in bed so he can fall asleep on her shoulder, breathing on her.

She still loves him, and he still lives for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
